backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Back to the Future games
Several Back to the Future games have been created, including video games, slot machines, pinball games, board games, card games, and dice games. Video games *''Back to the Future'' for MSX and PC-88, developed and published by Pony in 1985. **A horizontally scrolling action game, where the goal is to open various windows to find George McFly and Lorraine Baines, get them to meet up, and then lead them to the Enchantment Under the Sea dance, before the timer runs out. Clocks can be collected to extend time, and skateboards can be collected to make Marty move faster. Once Marty gets George and Lorraine to the dance for the ninth time, he has to open windows to find Doc Brown. He then has to lead Doc to the Hill Valley clock tower. Once that happens, Marty will drive by in the DeLorean time machine and return to 1985. *''Back to the Future'' for Amstrad CPC, Commodore 64, and ZX Spectrum, developed by Electric Dreams and published by Telcomsoft under their Firebird label in 1986. **A horizontally scrolling action game, where the goal is to travel across five areas (Doc's mansion, Hill Valley High School, Essex Theater, Lou's Cafe, and the Hill Valley Courthouse) using various objects to attract George and Lorraine, while keeping Biff away. Then Lorraine and George have to brought to the Enchantment Under the Sea dance before the McFly family photograph completely disappears. *''Back to the Future Adventure'' for MSX 2,'' developed by Data West and published by Pony in 1986. **A graphic adventure game that follows the plot and includes still screenshots from the first film. The goal is to choose actions from a drop down menu to activate scenes. Marty McFly must travel to 1955, avoid being beaten by Biff Tannen, get Lorraine Baines and George McFly to kiss at the Enchantment Under the Sea dance, then return to 1985 once lightning hits the clock tower. *Back to the Future'' for NES, developed by Beam Software and published by LJN in September 1989. **A top down vertically scrolling action game, where the goal is to collect clocks to keep Dave, Linda, and Marty McFly from disappearing, while traversing locations from the film and ultimately returning to 1985 from 1955. *''Back to the Future Part II & III for NES, developed by Beam Software and published by LJN in September 1990. **A horizontally scrolling platforming game based on ''Back to the Future II and Back to the Future III, where the goal is to jump on or throw projectiles at enemies to defeat them, while traveling through three time periods (1955, 1985A, and 2015 to find 30 items that have been taken from their proper time periods and scattered across time. Then 10 items must be collected in 1885 in order for Marty to return to 1985. *''Back to the Future Part II'' for Sega Master System, Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Atari ST, Commodore 64, DOS, ZX Spectrum, developed by Image Works and published by Images Software in 1990 **Five mini-games across three time periods: ***In 2015, ride a hoverboard in a chase against Griff Tannen and his gang ***In 2015, escort Jennifer Parker out of the McFly residence without being seen ***In 1985A, fight your way through the dystopian Hill Valley ***In 1955, solve a puzzle at the dance before time runs out ***In 1955, ride a hoverboard chase against Biff Tannen in his convertible *''Back to the Future Part III'' for Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Atari ST, Commodore 64, DOS, Genesis, Sega Master System, and ZX Spectrum, developed by Image Works and published by Probe Software in 1991. **Four mini-games set in 1885: ***Emmett Brown rides a horse to rescue Clara Clayton ***Target shooting at the Hill Valley Festival ***Throw pie tins at "Mad Dog" Tannen and his gang ***brawl against mechanics, while jumping train cars and collecting speed logs *''Super Back to the Future Part II'' for Super Famicom, developed by Daft and released by Toshiba EMI on July 23, 1993 in Japan. **A horizontally scrolling platforming game where the goal is to ride a hoverboard through various stages based on the film, while defeating enemies such as Griff Tannen in order to improve the future of 2015 and repair the past in 1955. *''Universal Studios: Theme Park Adventure'' for Nintendo GameCube, developed by Nai'a Digital Works and published by Kemco on December 19, 2001. **Recreates the rides at Universal Studios as mini-games. It includes a mini-game based on Back to the Future: The Ride, and takes the DeLorean through the three time periods from the ride: 2015, the Ice Age, and the Cretaceous Period. The goal is to bump Biff enough times to send his DeLorean back to 1991. *''Back to the Future: Blitz Through Time'' for Flash; developed by Mediatonic and published by Telltale Games on November 15, 2010. **A match three puzzle game where the goal is to match molecules together to increase the meter and create the chemical reactions that power the flux capacitor, before time runs out. Once the meter is full, the DeLorean time machine will reach 88 m.p.h and travel through time. Each time the DeLorean travels through time, more time is added to the clock. *''Back to the Future: The Game'' for Windows, Macintosh, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Wii, Xbox 360, Xbox One, and iOS, developed and published by Telltale Games episodically from 2010 to 2011. **An episodic adventure game that takes place over five episodes. It has an original story wherein The DeLorean arrives without Doc, and Marty must discover where and when Doc became stranded and rescue him. The five episodes take place in several time periods and several alternate timelines, including 1876, 1931, 1931B, 1986, 1986F, 1986G, and 1986H. Coin-operated games *''Back to the Future: The Pinball, released by Data East in 1990. **A pinball machine, with a video display that includes dot matrix recreations from the [[Back to the Future trilogy|''Back to the Future trilogy]]. It also includes music from the films, including The Power of Love, Back in Time, Doubleback, and the Back to the Future Theme. It had playfield toys based on locations and objects from the films, and included scenarios from the film when playfield objects were hit in the correct order. *''Back to the Future'' slot machine, released by International Game Technology in 2006. *''Back to the Future'' pachislo slot machine, released by Taiyo in 2007. *''Back to the Future'' pachinko machine, released by Sammy in 2008. *''Back to the Future Deluxe'' pachislo slot machine, released by Rodeo in 2008. *''Back to the Future: Back in Time'' slot machine, released by International Game Technology in 2013. Board games *''Back to the Future'' (1985 board game), released by Smith's in 1985. *''Back to the Future: The Board Game, released by Movie Licensing Games in 1990. *Monopoly: Back to the Future Trilogy Edition, created by USAopoly and released by Diamond Select on September 30, 2015 Card games *Back to the Future: The Card Game, released by Looney Labs on September 3, 2010 *Back to the Future: An Adventure Through Time, released by IDW Games on April 28, 2016 Dice games *Back to the Future: OUTATIME, released by IDW Games on October 12, 2016 *Yahtzee: Back to the Future Collector's Edition'', released by USAopoly on August 30, 2015 External links *BTTF.com *Back to the Future III at Recored Amiga Games *Back to the Future games at MobyGames *IPDB listing for Back to the Future Category:Computer and video games Category:Board and card games